With the quick pace of life, the increasing pressure of living, the incidence of symptoms such as forgetfulness and insomnia is increasing. There is a trend for such symptoms to affect younger people. Forgetfulness can be caused by many factors, in addition to age, excessive use of the brain, excessive stress, lack of sleep, bad mood, bad habits, and so on will lead to decline of memory. Forgetfulness is an important symptom of decreased brain function. In traditional Chinese medicine, it is believed that memory decline is a comprehensive and complex disorder involving multiple visceral organs. The nidus mainly locates in heart, spleen, and kidney, which ultimately results in disturbance of mind by pathogen or lack of mind nourishment through evolution in multiple visceral organs, with the internal pathological basis being deficiency of heart, spleen and kidney. Memory decline seriously affects normal work and study, and leads to much inconvenience and trouble in normal life. Therefore, how to improve memory becomes one of hot topics in society.
At present, people usually consume traditional food, crude medicine, etc. which are beneficial to the brain and intelligence over a long period of time to achieve the effect of memory improvement. However, the effect of diet therapy for improving memory is not outstanding. In addition, nootropic drugs such as Huperzine A, which are clinically used as cholinesterase inhibitors for treatment of benign memory disorder and senile dementia, have side-effects of nausea, dizziness, sweating, abdominal pain, and blurred vision after ingestion. Thus, they are not suitable for regular use over a long period of time. Therefore, it will become an urgent need to develop health food which can be consumed over a long period of time with significant effects, safety, and no toxic & side effects.